Angel Father
by Kur-Kag88
Summary: Shippo stands up in front of his class and describes his father. The man that loved him even before he was born, and to this day. His mother still clings to hope, will there be any? KuramaKagome Pairing AU
1. Chapter 1

WELL HERE IS ANOTHER STORY THAT IVE HAD IN MY COMPUTER FOR A WHILE. ITS NOT GOING TO BE A LONG STORY, PROBABLY A FEW MORE CHAPTERS THAT ARE ALREADY HALFWAY WRITTEN. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS FIRST CHAPTER SINCE IT WAS FUN WRITING IT. DISCLAIMER, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

Kagome sat with her husband, while turning her mid night waves of lock towards him. She had to admire the youthful look he presented. His fiery red hair, as bright as a rose, his emerald eyes, that glanced at her filled with love, his smile that made her heart race, even thou they were already married for years.

She loved this man so dearly, her life was full of joy, happiness, and many more memories to develop.

Beautiful red hair, pulled back into a low ponytail. As his light beige jacket and dark blue jeans hung off his body, as we drove into the night.

The sky was as dark as the Kagome's hair and just as beautiful. Her blue eyes glimmered with the happiness she felt. She continued to stare at the highway they were currently on, and felt the soft hand of her handsome husband in hers, and gave it a small reassuring squeeze.

She smiled again, turning her head towards the road again, and with in seconds her eyes opened with shock, fas she was then blinded by a white light, and then nothing.

The children in the room sat quietly at their tables as the parents waited at one side of the classroom.

Kagome was wearing a dark brown skirt, with a white blouse. Her blue eyes ran over the little boy with auburn hair, as his eyes were glued to the parents as each one was presented to the mid size class.

Hey blue eyes softened as the boy made his way to the front, with a piece of paper in his hand, and a grin on his face. As he finally made it to the front and he turned around, she heard the other parents whispering.

"Where is his father?" One seemed to have asked out of curiosity.

"Probably just another dead beat father." Another figure said, while shaking their head.

The little boy did not waver what they said, as he continued to smile, happy to finally get his turn.

"My name is Shippo Minamino," the young boy said as he continued to stare at his audience. "Today I would like to talk about my father, Shuichi Minamino."

Kagome stared at her son with pride in her eyes, as they began to water a little, sensing how strong her little one was.

"My daddy was a wonderful person, he saved a lot of lives, since he was a doctor." The people in the room continued to listen to the little boy who gave them all a smile, while talking about his parent who was not currently there with him.

"He has the same color eyes and hair as me, my mommy calls me chibi a lot." Kagome laughed along with the other parents in the room.

"He loved my mommy and me a lot, I seen a lot of pictures of them two together, and even when I was in my mommy's tummy." Memorizing a photo he kept by his bed side came into his mind. The blue colored sky, the greenest grass filled with everest flowers that filled a field. Both his parents, with smiles. His mother in a white gown, looking ever so beautiful. His father, in a black suit, his emerald eyes, gleaming. Glancing at the room, he continued. "He knew a lot of important people, since he was a important person as well."

"He laughed a lot from what I know, he used to sing to me every night before he went to sleep before I was born." His voice going softer, " I still listen to his voice every night before I go to bed, even thou I cant see him there with me, at least I have his voice on a tape." The strong voice, comforting, powerful, and yet gentle at the same time. His words as if caressing him, even thou his father was not physically there. Emotions filled with pride, and love, filled his young heart, and made him feel loved.

Kagome began to notice that most of the parents had confusion looks.

"Even thou my daddy is not here with me now, he is always here," he pointed towards his chest, as lifts his head a bit high, and closes his eyes, "In my heart." Most of the parents gasped, now comprehending the young child. "Its because of my daddy that I live today," Shippo said his eyes now open, staring at the crowd with confidence, and a smile.

"My daddy was a great doctor, he saved people, and he loved my mommy and me with all his heart."

The room was silent.

"On the night that I was born, my daddy saved my life, by giving his own."

Yet again the room became silent, an akward dead silence.

"That is why today I wanted to talk about my dad, who is my hero." He said with a beam smile that made the other parents adore his personality that he held of his father, whom he came to cherish with out even knowing the man.

Shippo bowed his head, while returning towards his seat, as the parents in the class room were close to tears, and the others clapping their hands for the courageous boy.

Kagome stood to the side, shedding tears of proud for her little boy who was growing up.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another chapter, hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer, I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>As Kagome stared threw her rear view mirror at the her child that sat patiently in the back, her eyes filled with pride and love for her son.<p>

A young child, as intelligent and calming as he was, people would of assumed he was older. The mirror image of her husband, he brought the light into her dark world. She continued to watch him as he observed the world around him with interest.

"Mommy," she heard the little boy say, as he turned to stare at her threw the mirror. "Can we go to the hospital today?" He asked so eagerly, and with a smile, of course she would not deny him.

As she pulled into the familiar parking lot of the hospital, she heard her phone ringing. Raising the phone to her ear she heard the voice of a dear friends of hers.

"Kagome dear how did it go?" Hearing the voice of her best friend and the god mother of her child, she smiled.

"Better then expected," Kagome replied to Sango.

"Are you at the hospital?" Sango asked, already knowing the answer as the other woman said yes. "Well then I'll let you to go, so that you can enjoy yourselves." They hung up the phone, while Kagome unbuckled her son, and took his hand and made their way into the hospital.

Walking threw the sliding doors, they were cooled by the air conditioning that settled threw out the hospital and kept it at a normal temperature. The smell was clean, and odorless free, the walls were all ivory color, close to white. The hallways were filled with patients and coworkers

As they walked towards the front desk towards the elevators they were greeted by the information woman, as she gave them both a smile, and a wave.

Going into the elevator, Shippo pressing the same number 5 button that he has been accustomed to for the last five years of his live, they made it to their floor, and getting out. Passing nurses, patients and a few doctors along the way, they all greeted the two familiar people.

Just as they reached the door that lead to the person they were visiting, a nurse ran up.

"Minamino-sensei, Minamino-Sensei!"

Turning around and staring at the frantic nurse, she raised an eye brow, waiting for the nurse to explain her outburst.

"We need you in the OR Sensei, all other doctors on staff are currently busy." She explained huffing from her run, while pleading with her. "Please Sensei, the patient is…." she paused for a moment, "Pregnant."

Kagome turned around to find her son smiling brightly at her, bringing his arm around her waist, and giving her a gentle hug. He whispered good luck and went into the hospital room, in which they were visiting.

The head nursed appeared out of no where, while giving her a nod. "Don't worry, ill watch him for you." Her twin sister, and head nurse of the hospital said, giving her a grin, as she walked into the same room where Shippo just entered.

As Kagome began to walk fast down the familiar hallways towards the OR ,she asked the nurse to inform her on the patient that was waiting upon her. Just as they rounded the corner they heard yelling, and screaming.

There outside of the OR was a tall man, with messy silver hair. His face was pale, and bruises were present all over his body. His clothing torn, and covered in dirt and what looked like blood. His amber eyes blazed with such emotions, that seemed to scream out.

He buckled against the five people that surrounded him, as they tried to retain him.

"WHERE IS SHE," he roared out loud. "WHERE IS MY WIFE!" He continued to ask, "Let me see her," he pleaded with them, as they held him down from entering the room.

Kagome's eyes filled with shock as she recognized the man. "Shessomaru?" She asked softly, which seemed to have caught his attention.

His body slightly lessened a tab bit as he recognized the voice. Turning his head as he face her.

There standing was a strong independent man who showed little to no emotion, but was at this moment he looked like a broken man. His body was trembling, the rim of his eyes were red as the tears poured out of his eyes, and his breathing was rapid. He was in distress.

"Kagome," his voice was broken, as it sounded like he was calling to her, begging her.

Kagome ran to him as the men that were restraining him let him go. Setting a gentle hand onto his forearm, trying to bring him just a bit of comfort, which didn't seem to help.

"Kagome, Rin… she… she," not being able to say the words, his stared into her eyes and that was how she knew.

She gave him a nod, pulling away, and turning around entering the doors, she turned her head around, gave him a comforting smile. "Don't worry." she said in a soothing voice, and then disappeared behind the sliding doors.

As she entered the room, she found a few of the nurses working on the young woman. Getting closer, she found herself staring at a woman with beautiful brown hair, fair skin, and under her closes lids, she knew her eyes were a bright brown color. Seeing one of her best friends in this condition made her want to cry, but she held back, knowing that it was not the time to do that. Not when she knew she was able to save her.

Turning around she started barking out orders, preparing for surgery.

Kagome cursed, as she heard the heart monitor rapidly decreasing. This was not good, Rin was in critical condition. It seemed that the trauma of the hit from the vehicle put her into early labor. The baby that laid in her stomach wasn't fully developed. Being at the end of the eight month, there were some organs for the infant that needed to be developed.

But the only way to save them both, was to remove the child from its mother. Cursing herself again, she began her task.

Three hours, and forty five minutes later, she walked out of the sliding doors. Her white clothing smothered in blood, gracefully walking towards the awaiting man.

As Sesshomaru jumped up from his spot, he found himself waiting for her to speak.

Her eyes light up, and a soft smile appeared on her tired face.

"She's stabled now, we stopped the bleeding, and repaired the broken bones. But.." she stopped. "We had to remove the child from her womb, the baby is doing great." She watched as the emotions played on his face. Shock, to surprised, then to relief.

Laughing a little as he asked if he was able to see them both, she had one of the nurses take him to his family.

But as she turned to walk away, she was engulfed in a tight embrace from behind. Feeling the hard chest, her breath hitched a bit, as she felt the warmth of another body.

"Thank you," he whispered his gratefulness into her ear, and then pulled away, following the nurse.

She stood there for a moment, alone in the empty hallway. Her body was stiff from his touch, and even thou it was in a friendly way, since she thought of him as a brother, it still effected her.

Its been years since she was held like that, or even embraced by the other sex. Yet here she was, a sense of longing began to surround her.

Her eyes began to water, and her breathing began to shorten, her body trembling a little. Her chest began to contract, a bubbly feeling began to form in her throat, she began to shake, and then finally. She let a loud sob, her tiring body huddled together, trying to comfort herself. But she knew that it wasn't going to help. No one was going to be able to help her, just like so long ago.

The night she lost her husband, she lost her soul mate, her best friend, her love.

She cried herself aloud not caring who was watching or listening. Her heart was trying to ease its pain, letting her know that this was the only way she would survive. Letting herself know that what she was feeling was normal, and that she herself, being humans, was what they do. They cry.

Kagome woke up, seeing nothing but darkness, but the only light coming from the opened door. She felt warmth of another body beside her. Peering down, she found her son, wrapped in her arms. Resting her head back, as she tried to remember how she ended up in the hospital room. She didn't recall herself falling asleep after.

Seeing the reflection of the light as the door opened more, she found her twin smiling at her, and walking towards the bed.

"You had me scared there for a while Kagome," Kikyo said while pulling a chair to the side of the bed, and took a seat. Staring down at the red head child sleeping, she brushed her hand over his hair. "He sure is beautiful."

Kagome stayed quiet, as she watched her sister.

"Kagome," she said while turning her brown eyes and staring deeply into Kagome's blue eyes. "Your hurting yourself, and him." She said in a serious voice. "How long can you keep up this façade?" Kikyo didn't turn her focus any where else. "I know its hard," she said as she grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "But its been a long time, maybe you should move on."

Kagome again began to tremble, her sister was telling her something that was far from what she wanted to hear. "Maybe its time to let him go."

Her heart filled with rage, as she pulled her hand back harshly, her blue eyes filled with rage.

"Who the heck do you think you are," Kagome screeched. As she jumped out of the bed, and walked out of the room. Walking down the hallway and stopping at a certain door, she opened it a little, but was stopped,.

"Kagome, your only hurting yourself and that little boy of yours." Her sister said.

"Fuck you Kikyo, you don't understand sh-" She didn't finish her sentence.

Her sister dragged her into the room that she was trying to enter, Kikyo threw Kagome against the bed harshly.

"Is this living," Kikyo asked her sister, while staring at the motionless body. "Is this something you would want to happen to you." Walking around the bed, as she faced her sister. "Do you want to live as a vegetable for the rest of your life, living off of machines that did all the work for you. Surrounded by family but not being able to be part of that family. Never being able to see, or speak, or touch none the less."

Kagome broke down, as she slumped to the floor, her arms prepping her up, as she bowed her head into her hands and sobbed harder.

Kikyo ran to her, feeling sick from making her younger sister cry. Wrapping her arms around her, she herself cried. For her sister, for her brother in law, and for their child.

As time went by the two settled there, Kikyo noticing that her sister wanted to be alone, walked out of the room, with a frown on her face.

An hour passed, silence filled the room, other then the heart monitor, and machines. Lifting her head slowly, she stared at the man who lied in the bed.

The moon illuminating into the room, giving off a beautiful sight. Bright red hair shimmered in the lights, fair complexion, and tall slightly build figure.

She gently lifted her hand and brushed the side of his cheek, a tingling feeling warming her body. Lightly lifting his right hand, she felt the slight touch of his finger tips. Bringing his hand to her face, and cupping her check with his hand. She leaned her head against his palm, and closed her eyes.

Water began to drop from her eye lids and slipped down his warm hand. Gently wrapping her hands around his wrist, she pushed his hand further into her cheek, she sobbed into his hand.

She knew her sister was right, what use was it to be hooked up on life support, if the hope died years ago. She continued to cry desperately for her husband.

"Oh Kurama," she whispered gently. "How lost I am with out you." She softly touched his hair, the texture was silky, running her hand down his face, and then stopping above his heart. "What am I to do with out you?"

Laying her head upon his chest, she closed her eyes. Praying to Kami to return her husband.

How cruel this world is, letting a child into this world, and that child loving his father even with out actually meeting the man. How a child's heart understands the love of a parent even before they are able to understand this world. How special a child is, to have an open mind, and believe, and have hope, and shine even when there seems to be dark descending.

Shippo was truly a miracle, and she wanted her husband to see that, to feel it, to live it.

She let herself weep into the body of her husband, her love, lost, sorrow, and pain.

"What should I do?" She asked him. "What will life be like with out you?" Clutching his clothing, her knuckles began to turn white. "I don't want a life with out you! Please come back," begging him, as her tears rolled down her cheek and wetted his gown. "Please."

Used to not getting a response, she continued to lay there to tired to move. Her eyes began to close slowly, her breathing began to even, then she slumped into the bed, asleep.

Shippo woke up in the early morning, as the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. Yawning and then noticing that his mother wasn't there. He walked out of the room, going to the only place he thought she would be. Opening the door lightly, he peered in to find his mother sleeping. But then he stood in his spot frozen.

Because there in the bed, was his father, awake. Holding his mother in his arms tightly, cradling her like an infant, staring out the window of his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is another chapter. I hope you like it. There will be a few more chapters so no worries its not over yet :). Disclaimer I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Distant voices could be heard, words, sounds, and sensations of touches. Coming all at once, and then it was quiet.<p>

There was a soft moan that came from the red haired man, slight movement, trying to get his mind under control. He felt the sensations of his body stiffen. Feeling of numbness came to his senses.

His body felt sluggish, and he felt a quick rush of reflex, as his stomach wanted to return something up. He could feel a mask over his mouth, releasing it was an oxygen mask, he removed it.

Finally opening his eyes he was able to see a white ceiling, glancing around he found himself in a hospital room, filled with monitors. Flexing his muscles, he struggled to set up, but found heavy weight on his chest.

Staring down he found his beautiful wife, her hair sprawled out covering her like a blanket.

Observing her, he found himself memorized by her. Her skin was pale, and glossy, the tip of her lips were a bit chapped from what he could tell. She was probably biting her upper lip again, one of her habits. Her breathing was uneven, as if she was having a nightmare, and her body was tensed, and stiff, even as she was sleeping.

Seeing her in such a state broke his heart, he gently turned her around, and brought her into his lap. Cradling her like a new born child, he leaned down and dropped his head into her hair, the scent of lavender hit his nose, and he smiled.

But then his mind began to wonder, how long was he sleeping, staring down at her flat stomach, he wondered what happened to their child. Memories, and thoughts swirled in his head, and he began to have headache, as he clinched his hand over his head. Trying to calm the pain, but to no use, it didn't stop.

He remembered the dark night, as they were making their way home. The smile she gave him as he continued driving, then out of no where there he seen bright head lights, heading straight towards them. Then on instinct he swerved the his vehicle the other way, then he felt the excruciating pain, and then darkness.

Franticly remembering that night, he began his search for any told marks on his wife's body. Sighing in relief at not finding any exposed, he gently brought her closer to his chest, and closed his eyes content for the moment.

Lifting his head up, he stared at the bright sun that peaked threw window, letting its bright light shine threw out the room.

Shippo's emerald eyes were wide from utter shock. There sitting up in the hospital bed, was his father. Whom he has never seen awake. Always either in pictures of videos, he was able to see him so alive, and moving, smiling, and talking. But watching as he sat there staring out the window, he had no idea how to respond.

He watched as his father turned to stare at him, and blink in confusion. The wrinkles forming on his forehead, while thinking.

Shippo, being overwhelmed with such joy, and pleasure threw himself at his father. Wrapping his small arms around his waist, and burying his head into his side. He held onto him, not wanting this to be a dream.

He felt his father's body stiffen, but he didn't care. He cried his little heart out, as tightened his hold on his father. "Otou-san," he whispered, desperately, and begging it to be real.

Not a second later an arm wrapped around him bringing him higher into the bed, and he felt the slight breathing of his father, as he held him.

Kagome felt a slight jerk of movement. As she opened her groggy eyes, it took a few seconds for her vision to clear. Just then her eyes bulged out, and her breathing hitched. Here she was wrapped in the mans arm, as she laid in his lap, while he faced away from her, as he held onto his son with his other free arm.

The core of her insides screamed for her to do something, her heart begged her for this to be real.

The beautiful seen of her husband holding their son, with such strength. As he turned his head and stared into her piercing eyes.

She could see his confusion written all over his face, but also his eyes held his love that he had for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and sobbed as well.

It appeared as if he answered her call, he awoke at the very last moment she was going to let him go. But it seemed as if he was not ready to let them go.

Just then they were interrupted by a noise. All three turned to find a nurse, shocked that she dropped her chart. Her face was pale, and her mouth was gaping open not knowing what to say.

"Mina-…..Minamino-Sensei?" The nurse stuttered. Looking at the family, her mind began to work, as she apologized, and ran out of the room.

Kagome felt her husband chuckle, as he ran stared down at her. A smile on his face, and tears began to form in his emerald eyes. "Hello," he said in a strained, yet husky voice. He bent his head down pressed his lips hard against her soft ones.

Again she could not believe this was real, to feel the soft lips and the warmth of her husband, she began to return his passion with such force.

Shippo smiled as he witnessed his parents locked in a passionate kiss.

As they both broke the kiss, in order to get some air, Kurama turned to his smiling son, and brought him into his mothers lap, as he wrapped his arms around them both, and hugged them so close, he could feel the curve of their bodies.

He felt nothing but joy, as he held his family in his arms. There was no other feeling more enjoyable then having them there with him.

Kagome could only feel ecstatic, and complete. Happy for the completion of her once broken family, and a chance to have her husband live once again.

Shippo could only sob into his parents, happiness filled his little heart, as he cried into his father's chest. Finally, finally he was able to feel his father. He could feel the sensation as his father held him with all his might, as if saying, I'm back.

Kurama could only quietly hug his child, and comfort him as best as he could. He could feel the water that fell from his son's eyes as they fell onto his hospital gown. Gently rubbing his back, and cradling him, he felt sad because his son was crying.

"I knew you would wake up," Shippo said as he lifted his head, and stared into the emerald eyes of his father. Tears still pouring out, he gave his father a big smile. "Welcome back outo-san."

All Kurama could do was blink in shock as his son stared at him with love in his eyes. Pride, and reassurances that made him buckle with surprise. Clear liquid formed in his eyes, as he smiled down at his son, hugging him again, with all his might, he turned to his wife, and found her crying as well with a smile upon her beautiful face.

"Yes," he said softly. "I'm back."


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry I didnt see the error I did. Stupid me lol, I had wrote this chapter in the first draft chapter I had! This is a Cliffer so please bare with me, I will have the next chapter up ASAP Like with in a day! I hope you enjoy it, I tried to capture the love they have between Kagome and Kurama and the troubles they have as in a relationship! The complications from when he awakes to the time he spends with his son! I am trying to capture a family. Mother father, and son. But also the Marriage of these couples.

Enjoy! Disclaimer::: I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>Kagome dragged her tired body threw out the hospital, worn down from the 24 hour shift she had. As she goes home she finds her two boys on the sofa, fast asleep. She couldn't help but show a proud smile on her face. The look on her husband showed that he was at peace, even in his sleep.<p>

Something totally different then when he was in the coma. Shaking her head from the bad thoughts, she walked over to the two, and wrapped a blanket around them.

Sighing from exhaustion, she went to the shower, and began to remove her work clothes, and turned the water on.

Standing under the warm liquid she thought about the last three months since her husband woke up from his long sleep.

The very first day he returned home, he felt out of place, which she was able to tell from the form of his body . She knew he held in his discomfort from her, but she also knew it was going to take a while before he came to realize that no matter how long he was away, his place was there with them.

Sighing again, she found it hard as well, since he was sleeping in their guest room. She knew he was uncomfortable seeing as she hadn't slept in the same bed with him in years, but she missed the warmth of his body next to hers, as she drifted into slumber. Or the morning she would wake up to him just being next to her. She just missed him point blank, and even if he was in the other room, he still seemed out of her reach.

Slamming her hand into the wall, as the water grew colder, she closed her eyes, trying her hardest not to cry. She has done that enough from the moment he awoke.

But she could not help the fact that even thou her husband returned, he came back a different person. Withdrawn, confused, and out of place. She felt that she tried everything to feel the love she once seen in his eyes, his smile, and his touch. But it was all different.

She didn't know this man physically, and it hurt her badly, yet she knew in her heart, that he loved her.

Kurama opened his eyes as he heard the door to the bathroom close, then the shower turning on.

Lifting the blanket off himself, he picked up his son and brought him to his room. Gently laying the sleeping boy into his bed, he smiled down, and kissed his forehead, and covered him with the blanket.

Walking out the door he closed the door, leaving it slightly opened.

He went straight for his room down the hall way til he stopped at the door that lead to the bathroom. Bringing his hand to the door knob, he stopped himself and thought about what he was doing.

Ever since he returned to their once home, he felt awkward. Ungrateful, and useless. Their lives continued with out him, everyday they would do something that was always just for the two of them, mother and son. Then suddenly he returned, and they always had to remember that he was truly there.

Photos were hung around the house with just his wife, and his son. But there was also photos of him, and them.

He was always sleeping in the pictures, surrounded by them two, and included in almost all the important things.

They always celebrated Shippos birthday's in his room, so it seemed as if they were truly a family. Even if he was in a deep slumber.

The very first time his son began to walk was in his hospital room.

The very first time he said da da, it was captured in video. His one year old son sat on his lap, with the help of his mother, just staring at his sleeping face, his little hands curving around his nose, then to his eyes, next his mouth, then his hair. His son stared at his with curiosity, and love. And then what shocked Kagome, and her mother that was there at the time, filming the moment. He said, "Da Da." Crystal clear, and a giant smile on his face, as if knowing who his father was.

He cried so hard, with ache for missing out on every little important thing in his son's life. And everyday his son would see his expression when staring at the pictures, take his hand, and say. "I love you Outo-san." His smile on his face, and love in his green eyes, Kurama believed his son, with his whole heart.

But it still hurt to know that he missed time with his family.

The day he woke up, he was visited by many friends and family. His wife and son barely leaving his side the first week.

Everyday he watched his wife, as she spoke to everyone that came to visit him. She definitely changed threw out the years. He once knew her inside and out, but now she seemed to have changed with the time. She seemed more independent, strong willed, and intelligent. She spoke with such grace, she carried herself with such independence.

It made him feel infuriated at first, because this was not the same woman he remembered. She was more beautiful. After having their child, her curves were more formed. Slight lines began to form on her face, that spoke of her maturity, and her eyes were open with more knowledge that seemed to grow with time.

But everyday she would look into his, brushing her hands across his cheek gently, and affectionately, and say. " Ashiteru." with such passion, filled his heart with so much emotions.

He continued to fight with himself. Telling himself that his family loved him, that no matter what he feels it will go away with time.

So he spent time with his son as much as he could while Kagome was at work. He spent much time getting to know his son, and his love for him grew.

But then his wife would always be there, giving them a smile, and blistering off somewhere else, leaving the two of them alone.

Often she would join in with him, and Shippo. But other wise she gave him his space. Which he was grateful for.

He took the guest room when he came home, giving his wife and him some time to rekindle what they used to have. Because he felt that is what she needed. He was thinking of her, and always asking himself how is it that she could love him after all this time.

Just a few days ago, he found himself at the hospital, staring at it as if it was unknown to him, but he knew the hospital well, since he used to work there. Walking threw the sliding doors was awkward. But he was going to see Kagome and ask her if she wanted to have lunch since Shippo was away for the weekend with one of his grandmothers.

As he approached her door, he heard the slight sound of sobbing. Not knowing who it was he peeked threw the slightly opened door, and found something that shocked him.

His wife was in the arms of a dark haired man, with ruby eyes. She was weeping, as the said man held her, as if she was precious. All he could hear was the soft sobbing of his wife, and the other man just holding her. Comforting her in his own silent way.

Hiei, his best friend from child hood, one that was emotionless, withdrawn from the world, and did not like human contact was actually showing someone compassion. That someone being Kagome. Clutching his hands into a fist, he turned around and left in a hurry.

Ever since that day, all he could think about was the way Hiei held her, and as she clung to him, as if he were her anchor.

He felt jealous of the fact that he should have been the one comforting his wife, and yet he had no say in the matter since he knew he was the reason he made her cry.

Clutching the handle to the door tighter, he fought with himself. The mirror image of his wife sitting there, tears in her eyes, as she cried from pain that he caused. His heart tensed, and his mind made his decision.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, another chapter! This is second to the last chapter! I am actually proud of this story! How its turning out! lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>Turning the door knob with a bit of hesitation, he opened it to reveal a shocked Kagome. Her beautiful dark hair damped from the shower, blue eyes held confusion. Cladding in nothing but her bathrobe, that covered the view of her perfect curves.<p>

He stepped forward slowly further into the bathroom, as she began to retreat. His face held no emotion, but his eyes opened to her.

Hitting the wall, she pressed her back further into it, as he stepped closer.

She looked so vulnerable, delicate, and tired. She did not know why Kurama would all of a sudden enter the bathroom with out knocking on the door, it was odd and unusual.

As he stood just a foot in front of her, with his tall figure towering over her. She stared into his eyes, wondering what it was he was trying to do.

Then all of a sudden he had his arms wrapped around her small figure, with his head dipped into her hair. He tightened his hold around her, bringing her to his chest. His body began to tremble, then he was brought to his knees, with her still in his arms.

He began to sob, his hair falling over them both colliding into midnight locks. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear, gently kissing the side of her neck. He whispered his apologies over and over again.

Kagome stiffened, she heard the words Kurama spoke to her, as she felt the light kisses he gave her. She began to shack from exhaustion, and relief. This embrace from him was the touch she craved. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she clung to him. Closing her eyes, she let the tears fall as he cradled her.

"I love you," he explained as he kissed her neck making his way towards her check, then ending just at the edge of her lips.

Pulling away, he found her face was flushed. Gently brushing his hand down her cheek, and tipping his head till their foreheads were touching, he closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for being self-" he was never able to repeat his words, as Kagome cut him off.

Pushing him forward with a little strength, as she tightened her hold around his neck, her tongue danced in his mouth. Deepening her kiss, she didn't have to wait any longer, as Kurama returned the kiss with even more passion.

Pulling apart for air, Kurama smiled down at Kagome. A genuine smile on her beautiful face, he knew then that she was his, and no one else's.

Her loved proved that threw out the years.

He knew he still needed time. But he would do it with her, and their son. With the help of their friends and family, he will over come what ever comes to his path. Because he was never alone.

Picking her up bridal style, he brought her to their room. Gently laying her down in their king size bed, he laid down next to her, covering the blankets around them. He settled himself beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her ever so close. Dropping his chin above her head, he felt her body curve into him, as they fit together perfectly.

"I'm here love," he whispered into her ear, and felt her body relax, knowing that when she woke up, he would be there.

Her breathing evened out, and she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

He laid there watching her, as the night light crawled threw the open curtains. She was so breath taking, her hair glimmered in the night, her features were more enhanced.

He wanted to kick himself in the ass. Three months he blocked himself out from his wife. He thought he was able to keep his thoughts and feelings to himself. By doing that he wouldn't hurt anyone. But in the end he did hurt them. His precious wife.

By keeping his discourage to himself, he closed himself off from his marriage. The marriage he thought was dissembled, but he was the one that was dissembling it.

He was starting to understand, the help he needed. Would not be by himself, but he needed professional help, love, and time.

With that he would recover and enjoy his life, with his wife, and son by his side.

With that in mind, he closed his eyes, finally content.

The gentle wind blew the cherry trees, scattering the flower petals as they flew from their home, and followed the gentle breeze where ever it took them.

The sun peaked threw out the partly cloudy sky, feeding the flowers, and enlightening the glorious day.

Laughter of children were heard, birds chirping, and the sound of the wind.

Kurama watched as his ten year old son ran along side his friends. Chasing after one another, showing off his youthful look.

Turning his eyes, he found a black haired little girl.

Her long hair bounced around her as she ran, deep blue eyes shimmered with glee. As she laughed running away from her friend.

A little boy who looked to be a year older then her with platinum hair, and amber eyes. He had a scowl on his little face, while he chased after the blue eyed girl.

He sighed and turned when he heard a low chuckle from his right. Raising his red eye brow, he stared at his short friend.

"Who would of thought, you would be here with them all." He said with humor in his statement. As he took a seat next to him on the bench.

Kurama glared at Hiei. "Nice to see you too Hiei." He said dryly.

Hiei just smirked, "Not as easy as you thought it would be huh?"

Kurama could only sigh again, but smiled none the less. "It would seem so. I never thought it was this hard to keep track of children especially when their your own children." He smiled again as stared at his growing children.

They were his pride and joy, he loved them so much it hurt.

Its been a while since he woke up from his coma, and everyday has been precious. His wife was still as beautiful as the day they got married, and together they continued filling their lives with more gifts.

But just recently she has been moody, probably from the extra long work shifts she's been taking. He understands since they both work now, and yet they see each other every day, either at the house or the hospital.

But this morning she argued with him about taking the kids to the park for their monthly gathering with their friends. She said she had to work till two, and that she would meet them there, and somehow said he had to take them all by himself.

He stated that it wouldn't be that hard, since he's taken his children with him many places. But with the little present they got a few years ago, its been a bit complicated.

She scowled, threw the bag at him, and stormed out of the house.

So here he was, their friends gathered around the lake, children at the park, some running threw the field.

It wasn't that hard he figured, at least they were still alive.

Kurama smiled, his family was what helped him threw out his troubled times. They were what he held precious, and he loved them all. His life was perfect.

He heard a snort from his best friend. "Didn't know dirt was edible."

Kurama bent his head down, as he found a black haired boy no older then two, giggling at him with emerald eyes, and dirt in his hand, and all over his face. Sighing heaver this time, sometimes he said, sometimes is life is perfect.

Hiei picked up the giggling toddler, and cradled him in his arms. Kurama could see the light that shown on Hieie's face as he held the toddler. Kurama smiled, because he knew the love his friend felt for his family.

Hiei was like his brother, always there to help in anyway he can, even if he doesn't admit to it. Kurama was grateful for him threw out the years. He helped his family when he wasn't there, and for him to do that, was a gift. From the time that he had the accident to this present day. He was his best friend.

Botan called out to the two men, jogging to them, she turned to Kurama with worry in her eyes.

"Kurama, you should go get Kagome, she passed out at the hospital."

He jumped from his seat, with shock written all over his face. "Don't worry we will watch Shippo, Yuki, and Haru for you!" She said as she took the toddler from Hiei, giving her husband a kiss on the lips, and walking towards the gathering group of friends.

Hiei nodded towards him, and Kurama was gone with in a flash.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of squealing tires, a slam of a car door, then the sliding of a automatic door. Kaede lifted her head, as she found a dissolving looking red headed man. He was panting, the look of helplessness written all over his handsome face and confusion in his eyes.

Lifting her elder body, she tilted her grey hair to the right, indicating for him to follow her. As they entered the ER rooms, he found Kagome still in her work clothes. She laid there on the bed, in a daze.

Lifting her head she found herself seeing the man she loved. Smiling and sitting up right, he went to her side, checking for any harm, with a concern face.

Kagome held a giggle from the way Kurama was acting. Worry wart, she thought.

Once he seemed satisfied that she seemed unharmed, he gathered her into his arms, and held her tightly.

"Where are the children," she asked.

"Botan and Hiei are watching the children, while I rushed here." He said as he lowered his lips and kissed her lightly. He heard her sigh in contentment. "Care to enlighten me as to why you fainted while working."

Even thou her profession as a doctor showed how intelligent and wise she was, she stared at him in a haze before realizing where she was.

"Ah, about that, dear I think its best if….."

Just then the door to the ER room was moved aside as a woman came bounding in wrapping her arms around Kagome, whom was still in her husbands lap.

"I just heard from the ER doctor Kagome, congratulations. I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or girl!" The auburn haired woman said, as she pulled away and gave her a wide smile. "Hello Minamino-sensei!" She said loudly as she bounced out of the room as if nothing just occurred.

Kagome sweat dropped as her friend Ayame left in hurry, and then she felt the body next to her go limp and fall backwards. She turned around to find her husband, sprawled out on the bed in the most uncomfortable way.

Sighing again, she figured that he would faint, wasn't the first time. Thou he seemed fearless in many things, it was different every time she told him she was with child. Thou it was rather hilarious.

His once beautiful red hair is now a pure white, still the same length as before but his eyes are brighter, filled with age. Her once black hair is now gray, her blue eyes still as bright as her youth. Even with age they stood side by side one another as partners, equals, and lovers.

Behind them was a beautiful ocean and open bright sky, as it showered them with glory. Celebrating with them their 50th Anniversary. Both standing facing one another, their hands holding, and their eyes connecting as if nothing could break their bond.

The many people that surrounded them were family and friends. Staring in awe as this couple appeared to be young once again just for a few seconds.

He takes her hand and gently kisses it, as she turns to him with love in her eyes.

"Everyday I am thankful for having you as my wife, we sure have been threw a lot." He stated as they stared at one another, his wife nodded her head. "I don't regret a thing." He said as he dipped his head and brushed his lips against his wife's mouth.

As they both break apart he wraps his arms around her. "I love you Kurama," she said in a soft voice. Closing her eyes and treasuring the moment they had.

The rain began to shift harder hitting the window as it rattled from the fierce wind.

The cold room was outlined in clear egg shell color close to white, filled with a monitor, the noise was drawn out by the storm.

Blue eyes gazed out the window, as if admiring the sound of the raging storm. Her once beautiful was now silver, her delicate face now outlined with aging wrinkles. Her fragile body now sat in a chair along side the window. Just then the door to her room slightly opened as a head poked in.

The brown haired nurse smiled at the aging woman, and made her entrance.

"Well Minamino-san you look beautiful today, are you ready, " she asked with a sad smile on her face. She didn't get no reply from the quiet woman, as she went behind her and started to wheel her out of her hospital room.

All the elder woman could hear was the tapping of shoes as they walked along the hallway, the chattering of people, and clicking machines. It didn't take them long to reach their destination. She felt her chair come to a slow stop, as she heard the nurse call out.

"We're here."

Pushing the chair further she felt herself come to a complete stop. Hearing rustling fabric and the sound of a squeak, she knew it was the breaks to the wheel chair.

"I'll return later," the nurse said softly as she left, and silence filled the room.

Then Kagome felt the soft touch of a hand caressing her face, and she closed her eyes as if she could imagine the face of the person who was touching her with such love.

"Hello Love," a gruff, yet deep voice said. His voice was comforting, and realistic, as it surrounded her with warmth, and she leaned into his touch. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her head.

She smiled as a tear slipped threw her eye lids, basking in the warmth of the hand that touched her gently. She knew this man, an image of a red head with emerald eyes played into view. She recognized the voice, she knew who this was.

"Kurama," she sighed out softly with adoration. She heard chuckling, and then a cough, but his touch was still on her face, stroking her, letting her know that he was there.

"Ah, Happy Anniversary love." He said as he brought his face down and brushed his lips against hers.

Shippo watched from the doorway of the room as his parents showed affection to one another through kisses and touch. He admired the love that they held for one another, and the outcome of it was him and his siblings. They were the proof of their undying love, as it continued to progress through out the years.

With age came years of memories to create and cherish. His father was taken from him when he was young, his mother was lonely, and he was with out a father. But somehow he returned to finish what was begun, and he stayed even until now. Along side his wife, and children.

Done! Well hoped you all liked it. Had it in my computer for almost a month and class has been biting me in the ass. Since I had time today decided to share.


End file.
